A New Perspective
by SkittleMachine
Summary: When a family moves away from their home, it's usually because they wanted to return to their hometown or because they got a new job. That wasn't the case for the Wallace family. Gwen, their youngest daughter has only nine months left to live. She wanted to live these months out in peace, she didn't, however, expect to fall in love.
1. Prologue

Gwen Wallace felt numb as the doctor finished telling her the results of the test she had taken only days previous. Her mother, Grace choked on a sob as she reached out and grasped her second youngest child's hand.

"H-How long?" Her mother questioned.

"About nine months, a year at the most," Doctor Howard replied sadly.

She stared at him in silence. She knew that he had been a friend of her family for years now, but he had no reason to be sad, no reason at all to mourn for her, especially when she was still alive.

"Is there anything you can do?" Grace leaned forward eagerly awaiting his advice.

"We could attempt chemotherapy, if Gwen agrees to it," Dr Howard turned his attention to the brunette girl.

"Of course she agrees!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Gwen?"

She raised her head to stare at her mother with dull, emotionless eyes. Her mother flinching under her gaze seemed to bring her a sense of achievement.

"I don't want it," The sound of her voice shocked her. She didn't sound like that, did she? It was like she had been sucked out of her body and was watching from the outside.

"Gwen, you need to reconsider your options, if you don't have the chemotherapy, you'll die!" Her mother ordered.

"I'm dying anyway, mom," She croaked, "I want to live the remainder of my life without suffering."

"Gwen, I can't get you to change your mind," Dr Howard started, "But if you ever decide you want the therapy, just give me a call."

Gwen shook her head and settled back in her chair as her mother began to discuss something with the doctor. She zoned out completely, her mind filled with a jumble of thoughts as disbelief sank in.

She had only nine months to live and no clue how she would spend them. One thing was certain, she wanted to go back to her hometown. To the place where she had been born.

_To Mystic Falls._


	2. A New Beginning

Gwen's parents had decided that they wanted to return to their hometown, Mystic Falls and were currently making sure that everything was packed and in the truck. They had ordered her not to do any of the lifting or packing, so instead, she was lying on the large area of grass at the back of the house as she gazed upwards and watched the clouds as they continuously moved and formed a new shape. Her oldest brother, Patrick came and sat by her silently.

"It's okay," he whispered, gently squeezing her knee, "We'll get through this."

"How?" She shifted closer and rested her head on his legs.

"I'll find a way, munchkin," Patrick grinned, stroking her hair.

"Thank you," Gwen breathed, internally chuckling at the nickname that she had yet to grow out of.

"Patrick!" Their father, David's brown hair fluttered in the breeze as he stepped outside, "Gwen! Your mother wants you to come inside."

"Coming father," They shouted in unison before laughing.

* * *

"Have you got everything?" Her father, David stuck his head around the door.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Gwen shouldered her backpack and grabbed her suitcases before following him out the door.

"Everyone's waiting outside for you," He took the suitcases from her hands and headed downstairs.

"Dad, is it okay if I drive my own car?" She questioned quietly.

"If you want and as long as your mother agrees."

"She will," Gwen smiled confidently.

* * *

"I told you so," She smirked as Patrick and Luke climbed into her car.

"Yes, you did," Her father grumbled and handed over five dollars.

"Drive carefully, honey," Her mother pulled her into a hug before releasing her and pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Don't worry mom," Patrick intervened through the open window, "I'll make sure she's careful."

"Well then, I guess we should be on our way."

"Wait!" A sudden voice called as her family dispersed and climbed into their designated cars.

Gwen turned and felt a radiant smile grace her face at the sight of her best friends running in her direction. She opened her arms and waited for impact. The force of them colliding with her caused her to groan and stumble backwards.

"I'm going to miss you so much, bunny!" Kellie whined.

"I'll miss you too, tiger!" Gwen whined, mocking her friend.

"You better call us as soon as you get to Mystic wherever," Jack ordered.

"Yes boss," She replied, saluting as best as she could with her arms trapped.

"It's going to suck without you here," Kellie pulled back at pouted at her.

"Co-" Gwen was cut off as her mother called for her to hurry up.

"You go ahead mom!" She yelled back, "I know the way there."

She watched as her mom shrugged before starting the car and driving away from their old house. A grin crossed her face as she turned back to her friends.

"Come with us!" Gwen's grin only grew in size at the shocked look on their faces.

"W-What?" Jack questioned, sharing a glance with Kellie, "Ar-Are you serious?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed, "Your parents won't care and you know I don't want to spend the next nine months without my two best friends."

"Let's go for it!" Kellie cheered, jumping up and down.

One nod from Jack was all the two girls needed, Gwen rushed to Patrick and told him that she would be right back before running after her friends.

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home!" Her mother smiled as she climbed out of the car.

"It's beautiful!" Kellie and Jack yelled in unison as they jumped out of the back of Gwen's car.

"Kellie? Jack?" Her mom asked in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to spend the next nine months without my best friends," Gwen interrupted, coming to her friends aid.

"...The more the merrier!" Her mom stated after a moment, causing the three teenagers to cheer and hug her.

"You three will have to share a room," Her father input, "But that shouldn't bother the tiger, the bunny and the ducky."

Jack flushed deeply at the pointed look her friends father gave him. Gwen giggled and threw her arms around him from behind.

"Dad, you know that's not going to be a problem, Jack's gay."

"Yes, well, run along then," Her father gave them a 'run along' gesture as if they were kids again.

The three of them saluted her parents before darting into the house and up to the attic room that Gwen had claimed.

"This will be so much fun!" Kellie laughed as she flopped down on the large queen sized bed.

Gwen let out a giggle as she grasped Jack by the arm and pulled him down next to them. Her two friends threw their arms around her waist and rested their heads on her shoulders.

"I am truly grateful that you came with me," She whispered causing them to make a noise of agreement.

"There is no where we would rather be, bunny," Jack smiled, flicking her nose.

Gwen grinned and sighed in content before closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

One thing was for certain, these would be the best nine months of her life, simply because she had her best friends in the world by her side.

* * *

Author's note - Hey! I've finally updated this! Sorry, but this chapter is basically a filler until the trio join the Mystic Falls high school! But don't worry, it'll be up at the weekend! :D

Read and Review! :)


	3. Queen Gwendolyn and Lowly Peasants

"Gwen!" Kellie yelled, pouncing on her best friend, "Wake up! It's time for school!"

Gwen let out a muffled curse before rolling over to glare up at her hyperactive best friend.

"We have three damn hours until school starts!"

"That we do," Jack appeared beside her, "But we must prepare ourselves and dazzle the other students!"

"Fine, Let's go!" She threw her hands up in surrender.

"Yay!" Kellie and Jack cheered in unison.

The two grinned and grabbed her arms, they then proceeded to sing 'we're off to see the wizard' as they pulled her down the attic stairs before hurrying down the main staircase. Gwen rolled her eyes at their immature antics but joined in with the singing.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kellie forced Gwen onto one of the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Pancakes will do," She replied, resting her head on her arms, "Make some coffee while your at it."

"Yes ma'am," Jack saluted as her prepared the pot of coffee.

"It's too early for this shit," She grumbled and closed her eyes.

* * *

"No. No way!" Gwen yelled, eyes wide, "There is no way that you are wearing that to school!"

"Oh come on," Kellie chuckled, "I don't care what people think of me."

"Neither do I, but have you seen that?" Gwen demanded, "There is no way that you'll get away with wearing something like that."

Kellie had decided that it would be fun to wear a bikini top and an extremely short miniskirt with fishnet stockings and high heeled shoes. There was no possible way in hell that Gwen was going to let her leave the house wearing that.

"Gwen's right," Jack commented, looking his usual in a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue and white checkered shirt and black converses.

"See, Jack agrees!" She threw her hands up in exasperation, "Why can't you dress like him?"

"Fine, I will." Kellie huffed and stormed into the walk-in-closet.

"That's better," Gwen grinned when her friend reappeared wearing bright orange skinny jeans, a black tank top, a pair of combat boots and a rather baggy hoodie.

Gwen was wearing an outfit that consisted of a long, thigh length, dark grey top, black tights, her favourite boots and leather jacket.

"We have to find the office when we get there," Jack stated as they headed downstairs once more.

"This is going to be so much fun," Gwen muttered sarcastically, eliciting a laugh from her friends.

She waited until they were near the front door before she turned towards the kitchen.

"Mom, we're leaving now!"

A couple of seconds had passed when her family members appeared in the hallway. Patrick grinned before pulling her into a large bear hug, one by one, the inhabitants of the house joined and she was soon sandwiched between them all.

"Y-You're...suffocating m-me," She gasped for breath and they released her immediately.

"Go and have some fun, dear," Her mother brushed a lock of hair away from her face with a proud smile.

* * *

"It's certainly big," Jack coughed, staring wide eyed at the large school.

"Agreed," Gwen and Kellie breathed simultaneously.

"Let's go in then," Jack linked his arms through theirs and pulled them in the direction of the doors; the people stopped and stared, receiving rude finger gestures from Kellie as they kept walking.

Gwen merely scoffed at the glares that were sent their way before raising her head and ignoring them.

"Oh beware, Queen Gwendolyn has arrived," Jack declared dramatically, "She is already acting like she is above us!"

"But I am. You are simply low life peasants," Gwen nodded, playing along.

"Would you like a lift then, your majesty?" Kellie bowed deeply with a smirk.

"Usually I would not risk going near a peasant, but my feet are absolutely killing me right now," Gwen replied before jumping on Kellie's back, causing the girl to groan at the impact, "Onwards peasant!"

The three of them burst out laughing at the look on the woman behind the desks face as they barged into the office noisily. Kellie, and Gwen, who was still resting with her head on her best friends shoulder stayed by the door as Jack went over to the desk to get their paperwork.

"We have history with a...Mr Tanner on the second floor," He stated as he rejoined them.

"We should go and find his classroom then," Gwen placed her chin on Kellie's shoulder and smiled when they nodded in agreement before hurrying towards the stairs.

Gwen jumped down from Kellie's back as they stopped outside the classroom and knocked on the door, effectively interrupting the teacher's lesson. He turned towards them with an angry look on his face.

"Can I help you?"

"We're the new kids," Jack explained, leaning on Gwen as he glanced around the classroom.

"Oh yes, Gwen, Jack and Kellie is it?"

"Yes, Mr Tanner," Kellie chirped.

"Come in and take the remaining seats," Mr Tanner eyed them again as they walked past him and headed to the back of the room, "And next time, don't interrupt my class."

"This will be fun..." Jack grinned evilly and sat in between the two girls.

* * *

Gwen bit her lip as her head began to pound and her stomach lurched violently. She took a deep breath and struggled to clear the nausea that hit her at full force. She raised her hand desperately and felt relief well inside of her as her English teacher glanced at her.

"What's the matter, Gwen?" Mrs Bruce questioned, a look of worry on her face, "You're looking rather pale."

"May I go to the bathroom?" She asked weakly, "I'm not feeling too well."

"Of course you can," Mrs Bruce glanced around the room allowed her eyes to rest on one of her best students, "Elena, can you take Gwen to the bathroom, please?"

The girl, Elena, looked up with a startled expression before smiling and nodding politely. Gwen stood up and tried to ignore how beautiful Elena was with her rare, exotic looks. Elena smiled at Gwen as they headed out the door and started walking down the corridor.

"I'm Elena Gilbert," Elena held her hand out.

"Gwen Wallace," She replied softly and shook the girls hand.

A wave of pain hit her and she cried out as she curled in on herself. She was vaguely aware of Elena freezing in surprise before demanding what was wrong and if she could do anything.

"I-I need to see the nurse," She croaked, slumping against the wall as pain continued to weaken her.

Elena reached out and grasped Gwen's arm before helping her stand and together, they slowly walked towards the staircase. Unfortunately, Gwen passed out before they even reached the school nurse's room.

* * *

Author's note - Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! I would've updated sooner, but my cousin Julie had a baby girl on the 7th of May and they called her Isa Charlotte Davies, (Isa after our auntie Isa.) and unfortunately, she developed an infection and had to go to special care unit, but she's made a speedy, full recovery, thank god! :) And then my cousin Lynsay had a little girl on the 25th of May and they called her Sophie Samson. Let's just say, they are two beautiful baby girls! and I can't be more happy to have perfectly healthy cousins! XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! :)

SkittleMachine.

xx


	4. A Beautiful Gift

The first thing Gwen heard was the steady beating of a heart rate monitor. Her eyelids flickered open to reveal several blurry figures, she blinked rapidly until she could make them out. Elena was one of them, along with a curly blonde haired girl, a dark haired girl and a rather handsome brunette that was holding Elena's hand tightly.

"W-Where am I?" She croaked and a glass of water was suddenly presented to her.

"You're in the hospital," Elena explained weakly, watching as she gulped down some of the water.

"Where's my parents?" Gwen struggled to sit up and was aided by the brown haired male.

"In the hall, they're talking to the doctor right now," He answered.

Before she could say anything else, two familiar figures barged into the room and pounced on her, causing her to gasp in pain. Her best friends apologized before settling in to the spaces on either side of her.

"Patrick, Luke and Danny are coming in three, two, one," Kellie counted down the seconds until her three brothers rushed into the room and all but knocked her best friends off the bed in an attempt to smother her with concern.

"I'm fine!" She yelled before letting out a series of coughing.

"No, you're not fine," Patrick scolded and rubbed her back as she drank some more water, "You know full well you're supposed to take it easy."

"Who are they?" Luke scrambled up onto the bed and gently tugged at a lock of her hair.

"That's Elena...and I don't know the other three," She gave them apologetic looks.

"I'm Bonnie," The dark haired girl smiled before pointing at the snobby looking Blonde girl, "That's Caroline."

"This is my boyfriend, Stefan," Elena gazed up at the handsome male.

"Nice to meet you officially then," Gwen waved, "I'm Gwen Wallace."

Elena and her group of friends decided to head out when her parents and the doctor entered the room. They all waved goodbye, apart from Caroline, wishing her to get well soon. Gwen stared at the doctor as he spoke, only partially listening to him ramble on about how too much work or stress could cause her to faint or feel nauseous or about how she should do nothing but rest. But there was no way in hell that Gwen was going to allow the cancer to rule the short nine months that she had left on earth.

* * *

Gwen lay curled up on her large bed in the attic with a sad expression on her face. Her parents had decided to tell her that they didn't think it was such a good idea if she attended school anymore, seeing as they didn't want her to have another fainting incident and a trip to the hospital. She knew that they meant well, but she couldn't help but feel like she was slowly being suffocated by their attention.

"Munchkin," Patrick called as he climbed up the attic stairs.

"What is it?" Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"We're taking you out for ice cream," He replied, "So get up and let's go."

"Mom and dad won't let me out of the house, they'll chain me up if they have to."

"I've already spoken to them and the eventually agreed," He reached out and scooped her up bridal style.

"What did you promise them?" She asked accusingly.

"I'm hurt that you would think that I don't simply want to treat my baby sister," A look of mock hurt crossed his face as her arms wrapped around his neck and he carried her down the first flight of stairs.

"I know you better than you think," She retorted, "So what did you promise them?"

"That I wouldn't bring anyone back to the house for a month and that I would do your one fourth of the chores along with mine."

Gwen felt a range of emotions well in her chest and she buried her head in his leather jacket, "I love you, Trick."

"Love you too, Munchkin."

"You're here! Finally!" Jack cheered, excited at the thought of ice cream.

"Patience is a virtue," Kellie scolded, slapping the back of his head, eliciting a noise of protest from him.

Gwen rolled her eyes at the two of them as Patrick refused to set her down and carried her all the way to her car, where she was deposited in the passenger seat. Jack and Kellie clambered into the back along with Luke whilst Patrick got into the drivers seat and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

"Luke!" Gwen ordered, causing her hyper active younger brother to halt immediately before running back to her.

"I'm sorry?" He gave her his famous puppy dog eyes and her will power crumbled.

"You're forgiven, just don't run off again," She offered him her hand and he gripped it tightly with a large grin.

Gwen swallowed deeply as a metallic taste filled her mouth, she stumbled slightly and braced her hand against the rough bark of a nearby tree. Patrick, upon seeing her pale, fear stricken face, hurried over and placed a hand on her back.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

She tried to reply, but all that came out was a mouthful of blood that coated her hands and the front of her jumper, staining them both red. Her eldest brother immediately jumped into action, gently lowering into a sitting position before calling their parents and an ambulance.

"Jack! Kellie!" He yelled and her friends ran over with Elena and a dark haired male on their heels.

"Oh my god," Kellie gasped at the sight of the blood, "What's going on? I thought this wasn't supposed to happen until a later stage."

"It's not!" Patrick explained, brushing the hair from Gwen's face as tears slid down her cheeks, "Maybe the doctor was wrong when he estimated how much time she had left or maybe it's been eating away at her few months and we haven't noticed."

Gwen tried desperately to focus on what they were saying, but it was getting harder and harder to pay attention and the last thing she saw and heard was the frantic shouts of her parents and the paramedics that reassured her as they loaded her up into the back of the ambulance before everything turned dark.

* * *

"Why did this happen?" Grace demanded, glaring at the doctor.

"Usually, this shouldn't happen until a later stage, but because your daughter has a rare blood type, the cancerous cells are working extra hard to make it difficult for her body to even try and fight back," The doctor explained patiently, "Doctor Howard was correct when he said that she has nine months at the most, but some symptoms that come at a later stage will happen sooner and she'll be feeling very tired and very weak."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" David questioned, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"We can keep her in the hospital to keep an eye on her," Dr Jenkins replied, "Or you could take her home and we can arrange for a nurse to check on her every day."

"It might be easier if she stays here, where they have all the right equipment," David stated after a moment, "But she would want to be at home with her brothers and that two crazy best friends of hers."

"We'll take her home with us," Grace confirmed and the doctor led them to his office to sign a couple of forms.

Ten minutes later, David and Grace walked into Gwen's room to find her lying there, extremely pale, but sleeping peacefully. The gown she was wearing practically swallowed her small form.

"Gwen," Her mother brushed the hair from her face.

She stirred slightly and open her eyes to find her parents smiling down at her, "Why am I in hospital again?"

"You had another fainting spell," Her dad explained, "Patrick said that you had coughed up blood."

"T-That's not supposed to happen so soon," She stated in confusion.

"The doctor said that you have a rare blood type that doesn't go well with the cancerous cells and..." Her mom trailed off.

"And what?" She demanded, the circles beneath her eyes looked darker as the shadow hit her face.

"He said the cancer is working extra hard to make sure your body has no chance of fighting back."

"I want to go home," She said in a small voice and her mom handed her a pair of light grey sweatpants and one of Danny's large sweatshirts.

Her parents slowly led her towards the reception and signed her discharge papers before their assigned nurse followed them out to the car with a suitcase filled with the necessary equipment.

* * *

A week had passed since she had been discharged from hospital and was forced to endure the incredibly not funny nurse that had been assigned to check up on her every day. Her parents had refused to let her leave the house or to even go to school; apparently they had spoken to the principal and he knew all about her condition. The isolation was slowly -but surely- driving her insane, she just wanted to start screaming -even if it caused a coughing fit- just to get someone to spend some time with her.

"Mom! I told you that I don't want to read the stupid newspaper!" She yelled as a knocked sounded from the attic door.

"I'm not your mom," A semi-familiar voice replied in amusement and her head snapped around to find Stefan standing at the top of the stairs.

"Stefan," She greeted in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Your friend Kellie told Elena what was wrong after what happened in the park and she told me," He explained, "I just wanted to come and see if you were alright."

"Apart from the lack of company and the dying, i'm just peachy," She smiled sarcastically, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry, Gwen," He replied sincerely.

"You can sit down, I don't bite," She patted the space beside her, before adding, "Much."

"That's good to know," He chuckled and held a rectangular wrapped object out in her direction, "I got you a get well soon present."

"You didn't have to do that," Gwen took the present and unwrapped it to reveal a silver necklace with a circular shaped charm with a red stone resting at the top of it, "It's beautiful."

"I've had it for years, but I can't remember where it came from," He smiled before taking it from her and looping it around her neck, Gwen lifted her hair as he did the clasp up and watched as it fell to rest against the skin of her chest.

"Thank you, Stefan," She stated, "It's really beautiful."

"I thought you would like it," Stefan watched her from the corner of his eye as she ran a thumb over the charm.

He watched the way her long, dark brown hair would sway from side to side as she tilted her head to admire the necklace even more. A strand came loose from the rather complicated half up and half down with a bun at the back of her head, hair style that she had and without thinking, he reached out and tucked it behind her ear. Gwen loosened her grip on the necklace and glanced up through her eyelashes to watch him curiously.

"Stefan?" She whispered.

"I-I should go," He broke eye contact with her quickly and stood up, "I'm supposed to meet Elena in ten minutes."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you soon?" She asked softly as she stood and gently took his hand, leading him down the staircase and towards the front door.

"Sure, I wouldn't want you to die of loneliness," He stated teasingly.

Gwen snorted at his words before releasing his hand and opening the front door for him. He walked out onto the porch before hesitating and turning back to look at her; she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, releasing him moments later.

"Goodnight, Stefan," She whispered as she disappeared back inside and closed the door quietly.

"Goodnight, Gwen."

With that, Stefan turned on his heel and strolled down the long driveway before glancing back once and vanishing into the shadows of the night.

* * *

Author's note - Hey! I've update for you awesome people! I hope you like this chapter and review to let me know what you think! :)

I've decided that instead of giving the vervain necklace to Elena, he gives it to Gwen and gives Elena a heart shaped locket with vervain in it.

I hope you enjoy the Stefan/Gwen moment, I thought I might as well have a scene between the two of them, seeing as it's a Stefan/OC story! :)

Ooh, and yes, Gwen still has nine months/a year at the most left but some of the stages are coming a lot sooner than they should, because of her blood type and because she had cancer when she was younger, but it went away and now it's come back stronger than before and this time, she doesn't want the chemotherapy because she remembers how painful it was when she had chemotherapy treatment as a child.

I might do one or two flashbacks to when she had it as a child, but i'm not sure yet! :)

Anyway, enough rambling on.

Read/Review/Follow and or Favourite this story please! It really helps! XD

SkittleMachine.

(P.S. You should check out VogueCharlotteVogue because her stories are awesome! And I think you'll enjoy them as much as I did.)


	5. A shocking discovery

A few days had past since she'd seen Stefan and in that time, she had gone to the dinner party at Elena's with Bonnie and met Damon, she'd also gone to Stefan's first game, which turned into chaos when Mr Tanner was found brutally murdered. Her older brothers, Kellie and Jack had accompanied her to the school car wash and told her not to overwork herself when she helped out with the money and getting towels. Her parents were also forcing her to use the guestroom so that she wouldn't wear herself out by going up and down the attic stairs constantly.

Gwen cracked an eyelid open as a hand gently shook her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up before running a hand through her hair and pulling it back into a ponytail.

"What's up Elena?" She smiled politely at the brunette.

"Well, there's a halloween party at the school tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Elena questioned before quickly adding, "I already asked your parents and they said it was alright."

Before Gwen had a chance to reply, a blonde whirlwind tore into her room and landed on her bed with a large grin on her face. She squealed at her newest best friend and threw her arms around Caroline. They -surprisingly- had got along well when they met due to their feisty personalities and their love for fashion.

"I've decided that you are coming costume shopping with me today!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I..." She glanced nervously at Elena, who smirked and tilted her head to the side, "I would love to, Caroline."

"Great!" Caroline grinned, "Now, go shower. Elena and I will pick out your outfit."

"Seriously?" She groaned, knowing Caroline, she would pick something incredibly slutty which would make Gwen feel uncomfortable.

"Yes Gwen, seriously," The blonde sighed in exasperation and Gwen giggled before clambering off the bed, grabbing a towel from beside her door and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Gwen nodded at the outfit lying on the bed in approval; it consisted of a long sleeved, pale purple t-shirt, light grey skinny jeans, a pair of black combat boots and her leather jacket.

"You have my approval," She nodded with a smile.

"Great! Now go and put it on!" Caroline handed her the clothes, along with her underwear before ushering her back towards the bathroom.

"Yes boss!" She chuckled and followed Caroline's orders.

Twenty minutes later, Gwen had changed and braided her hair before bidding her parents and siblings goodbye before following Elena and Caroline to the car. Kellie and Jack had decided to stay at the house because Patrick and Danny had challenged them to a game of Call Of Duty; which they immediately agreed too.

"I'm sorry about your breakup," Gwen whispered, squeezing Elena's hand as Caroline strode ahead of them.

"It's not your fault," Elena sighed, refusing to release Gwen's hand, "He was just keeping too many secrets and then he told me that he had gained feelings for someone else, but he wouldn't tell me who because he didn't want to hurt me."

"I'm so sorry," She frowned at the sight of her friend's distraught face, "Let's put it this way, you can always go for Damon, he seemed nice when I met him at the dinner party."

Elena let out a loud, infectious laugh and Gwen found herself smiling at the sound. Caroline glanced back and eyed their intertwined hands before raising an eyebrow at them.

"What's so funny?"

"Gwen was just commenting on how excited you looked," Elena lied smoothly.

"Why did you lie to her?" She questioned as Caroline turned back around.

"Because, she would tell me to suck it up and that there's plenty more fish in the sea," The brunette replied.

"Well Elena, suck it up, there's plenty more fish in the sea," Gwen giggled mockingly.

"That's enough from you," Elena nudge her gently before turning serious, "Besides, I can't go out with Damon; he's a hundred times worse than Stefan."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, "He was a perfect gentleman to me."

Gwen thought back to the dinner party and soon became lost in the memory, despite the fact that Elena was rambling on about how Damon was a bad guy.

_(Flashback)_

_"Need any help here?" The raven haired man popped up beside her and she jumped with a yelp._

_The plate slipped through her fingers and before she could even try to grab it, he caught it and set it on the counter with a slight smirk. _

_"Nice catch," She commented, smiling politely up at him, "I would appreciate some help."_

_"So tell me," He started as he helped dry the dishes, "Why are you washing the dishes when you're a guest."_

_"Because Elena has been so nice and welcoming since I arrived," She shrugged, "I guess I just wanted to repay the favour...and to show that i'm not a complete invalid."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I have cancer," She replied quietly._

_Damon frowned, he hadn't even sensed that she was ill, "My condolences."_

_Gwen nodded in acknowledgement and silence surrounded them as the continued to work on making sure the dishes were squeaky clean and as dry as possible._

_"You're nicer than he said you were," She stated out of the blue._

_"What are you talking about?" He acted innocent, despite knowing full well that Stefan had warned her against him._

_"Stefan told me to stay away from you because you're apparently dangerous," She rolled her eyes._

_"You don't think i'm dangerous?" He tilted his head to the side._

_"I think...that you're simply misunderstood," She replied, peeking up at him through dark lashes._

_(End flashback)_

"Gwen...Gwen!" A sudden voice caused her to jump in fright.

"What's wrong?" She questioned at the sight of Elena and Caroline's concerned looks.

"You completely zoned out, are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine. I was just daydreaming," She answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, we're here," Caroline pursed her lips and gestured towards the large brick building in front of them.

Gwen took a deep breath and returned Elena's squeeze of the hand before linking arms with Caroline and allowing them to lead her into the store. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Caroline!" Gwen groaned as she was dragged around yet another store.

Elena had chosen a nurses outfit about two hours previous and had left to go help Stefan with something -much to Gwen's surprise- and left her at the mercy of Caroline.

"We'll find something for you, don't worry," Caroline reassured and moments later, a costume caught her eye and she gasped in awe.

"That's the costume," She replied at the blonde's confused look, "I want that one."

A white, thigh length lace dress with off the shoulder sleeves hung from a hanger in the window. A pair of white heels sat below it and a pair of large feathery wings were attached to the hanger as well.

"I agree," Caroline nodded after a moment before herding her into the small store.

"What are you getting for Bonnie?" Gwen called over the changing room door as she pulled the dress on.

"A witch costume," Caroline replied with a smirk.

"Is this because she's apparently a witch?" She asked, turning left and right to make sure the dress fit her.

"Yeah of course," The blonde poked her head around the door when it opened.

Gwen stepped towards her after slipping the heels on and twirled for her. Caroline nodded, deep in though before smiling in confirmation.

"That's your costume sorted," She stated, "Have you tried the wings?"

"I'll just get them on now," Gwen reached back into the changing room and grabbed the wings before slipping the straps up her arms and turning to face her friend.

"Well, the straps are the same colour of the dress, so it doesn't stand out...You're perfect."

"I think so too," She winked and closed the door so that she could get changed.

Once she was changed, she neatly piled her costume up before heading to the counter and setting it down. The lady behind the counter smiled widely as she scanned the price tags and waited patiently as Gwen pulled her money out and handed it over.

"Have a nice day," The woman called, gaining a nod in return as the two teenagers left.

* * *

Gwen giggled as Caroline and Bonnie burst into her room, carrying a large selection of bags. They set them on the bed before gently pushing her down onto the chair in front of the vanity table.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is!" Caroline replied indignantly, "This is your first Mystic Falls halloween party!"

"It has to be perfect," Bonnie agreed, shrugging shamelessly.

"Just...Just don't go too overboard, okay?"

"Understood, your majesty," Caroline nodded and set a overflowing makeup bag in front of her.

"This is going to be torture," She groaned pathetically and slumped back in the chair as they got to work.

Fifteen minutes later, they had finally finished on her makeup. Silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner and black mascara coated her eyelids and eyelashes, bringing out the warm brown irises, light pink blush was spread over her cheekbones and red lipstick stained her lips. They had painted her nails a silver colour and had piled her hair into a rather complicated bun at the back of her head.

"Now, time for the dress," Caroline cheered and grabbed the hanger from the closet before handing it to her.

Gwen pulled her robe off and replaced it with the dress before slipping her heels on and pulling the straps of the wings up her arms to her shoulders. Bonnie and Caroline squealed happily at the sight of their masterpiece before telling her to go and show her family whilst they did their own makeup and got dressed.

"Gwen," Her mother gasped, tears welling in her eyes as she caught sight of her only daughter, "You look beautiful."

"Bonnie and Caroline did my makeup," She replied bashfully.

"Are we dead?" Kellie questioned, gaping at her, "Because i'm pretty sure we're in heaven now and Gwen's turned into an angel."

"Funny," Gwen snorted and stuck her tongue out.

"Where are your friends?" Her father asked, "We need to take pictures of the five of you."

"Right here!" Chimed Caroline as the two girls appeared at the foot of the stairs.

Bonnie was wearing the witch outfit that Caroline had bought for her and had a strange amber crystal around her neck. Caroline on the other hand, was wearing a rather slutty, gothic witch costume.

"Picture time!" Her mom cheered and pushed Kellie and Jack towards the three girls with a smile.

"How did you get changed so quickly?" Gwen guestioned.

"We changed before we arrived and put our coats on to cover it," Caroline replied, "All that we needed to do was put the hats on."

Gwen nodded and giggled as Bonnie complimented Kellie on her Alice in Wonderland costume and Jack on his Batman costume. The five teenagers waited patiently as her parents put them into position before taking a dozen pictures and herding them out the door.

"Party time!" Kellie cheered in unison with Caroline.

* * *

"Hello Gwen," A smooth voice greeted in her ear and a hand closed around her elbow before turning her around.

"Stefan," She smiled, eyeing up his clothes, "What are you supposed to be? Part of a motorcycle gang?"

Stefan glanced down at his clothes as well, "I guess you could say that."

"It suits you," She giggled before turning serious, "I'm sorry about your breakup."

"It's not your fault," He replied finally, "She didn't trust me and...I don't blame her."

Gwen reached down and squeezed his hand sympathetically. He smiled slightly and glanced down at her as she gazed out at the large dance floor.

"Come on," He tugged gently at her hand and she followed without a word.

He wrapped an arm around her waist before raising their intertwined hands and spinning them around. She felt her cheeks heat up at the feeling of his arm around her as she placed her left hand on his shoulder.

"You're quite the dancer," She chuckled as they moved slowly to the music.

"I've had practice," He replied, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm curious about something," Gwen started and continued at his subtle nod, "Elena told me that you had gained feelings for someone else...Who is she?"

Silence surrounded them for a moment before she cleared her throat and looked away. Stefan swallowed and tried to think of a way to get out of answering the question.

"I mean, who could compare to Elena?" She asked, "That girl is the definition of perfect."

"It's you, Gwen," He admitted and she froze at his confession.

"I-I...I need air," She choked with wide eyes before pulling out of his grip and hurrying away.

"Gwen!" He called before sighing in defeat when she didn't answer him.

He was too busy watching Gwen's retreating form to notice the numerous eyes watching him. One pair had a look of realization and betrayal in them, two pairs had shock and worry for their friend in them and the last pair had a sinister gleam in them.

* * *

"Stupid Stefan!" She grumbled as she walked outside, "Telling me that he has feelings for me despite the fact Elena's my friend."

A sudden yell of pain caused her to jump before making her way towards the sound. Her eyes widened as she rounded the corner to find Elena's brother and Matt's sister in a rather intimate position.

"Jeremy?" She gasped at the sight of his bleeding lip as she moved closer.

A scream tore its way up her throat as Vicki turned to face her; the girl's lips were covered in blood, her eyes were a strange colour and Gwen was a hundred percent sure that she could see fangs peeking out from behind her lips.

"V-Vicki?" She grabbed Jeremy's arm and stumbled back towards the door of the bus behind her as the girl stalked towards them.

She pushed the door open and shoved Jeremy inside, but before she could climb on herself, a hand latched onto her arm and spun her around. Another scream escaped as Vicki threw her head back before lurching forward and burying her fangs in Gwen's neck.

"Vicki!" Multiple voices shouted, "Vicki! Stop!"

A large force collided with them and Vicki was thrown through the air. Gwen whimpered as she was pushed inside the bus and the doors closed behind her. Jeremy yanked his coat off and bundled it up before pressing it to the bite mark on her neck.

"Vicki!" Stefan called, spinning around as he looked for the newborn vampire.

Gwen frowned as she caught sight of a shiny object sticking out from under one of the seats. She reached out and tugged it free to reveal one of her chinese ring daggers. She had lost it on the bus one day when Kellie and Jack thought it would be a good idea to break into the bus.

"Stay here," She whispered and handed the jacket back to Jeremy before heading to the door.

Before she could open the door, Stefan appeared and shoved a large piece of wood through Vicki's chest. Tears welled in her eyes as she choked out a gasp; her hand flew to her mouth as Vicki turned towards the sound and her skin turned grey before she slumped lifelessly to the ground.

"Vicki!" Jeremy shoved past her and rushed out, only to be restrained by his older sister.

"Gwen, I ca-" Stefan was cut off by Gwen who cowered away from him, despite having a sharp object in her hand.

"W-What did you do?" She demanded, glaring between Elena, Stefan and now Damon.

"I had to kill her, or she would have killed you, Jeremy and Elena," He replied desperately trying to get her to understand.

"Wh-What are you?" She whispered.

"I'm a vampire, Gwen," He confessed watching her closely, "So is Damon."

Elena came up beside Gwen and tore a strip off of her nurses outfit and scrunching it up before pressing it to her friends bleeding neck. Gwen's mouth opened and closed as she processed his words.

"I-I want to go home," She whispered.

"I'll take you home," He promised, "I'll tell yo-"

"No. Not you," She shook her head and glanced at Damon, "I want Damon to take me home."

"Gwen, that's not a good idea," Elena cut in.

"I don't trust you right now," She croaked, wincing at how harsh it sounded, "I j-just watched you kill someone in front of me."

"Take care of her," Stefan ordered finally, staring at Damon.

"I'll keep her safe," Damon replied and offered his hand to Gwen, who hesitantly took it and allowed him to lead her away from the scene.

* * *

"S-So, vampires are real?" She asked as the car slowed to a stop outside of her large house.

"Pretty much," He shrugged, turning to look at her.

"Why didn't he tell me?" She brushed a few tears away, "Did he think I couldn't handle it? Or did he think it was better if I found out when he killed someone in front of me?"

"That's my brother for you. Saint Stefan, always trying to protect the weak and the innocent," Damon handed her some tissues for her neck.

"I'm not innocent," She denied, slumping weakly against the seat; the blood loss was slowly getting to her.

"Here," Damon bit into his wrist and held it out to her, "It'll heal the bite mark and you won't bleed out." He explained at her look of confusion.

"I don't want it," A curl fell out as she shook her head.

Damon sighed in exasperation before weaving one hand into her hair and forcing her head down onto his wrist. Gwen's eyes widened as the metallic tasting blood entered her mouth and rushed down her throat. When he finally released her, she coughed as she tried to get her breath back. Damon took the bloody tissues from her and opened the mirror to show her the wound. She watched in amazement as the skin repaired itself until there was nothing but blood left.

"D-Do you have anything on tomorrow?" She asked, "I want to know more."

"I'll pick you up before lunch," He replied and leaned across to open the door.

Gwen stepped out and grabbed her wings from the back seat, "Thank you, Damon."

"Anytime Gwen," He winked through the open window.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She stood back as he started the engine and drove down the road.

Gwen swallowed deeply as a whirlwind of emotions struggled to be let free from within her chest. She tightened her grip on her wings before making her way towards the front door.

"Mom, Dad, i'm home!" She called out as she set the keys on the table along with the wings.

"If it isn't baby Gwendolyn," A familiar voice teased and she glanced up to find a tall male staring at her with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Uncle James?" She squealed and rushed forward, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Good to see you, munchkin," He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, "You look incredible...despite the fake blood."

Gwen simply giggled into his neck, completely happy that her favourite uncle had decided to come and stay with them. She didn't even question the fact that he'd come all the way down from Australia to Mystic Falls; the home of the supernatural. All though, at that point, she didn't even know that there was more than just vampires out there.

* * *

Author's Note! - WOO! A new chapter for all you awesome readers! I just had to update again because I got this idea in my head and I just had to write it down and share it with you!

Ooh, I also wanted to say to Anna B - I'm setting this during season 1 and onwards. I agree that she'll get along with the originals, because she's more open minded than Elena and the rest of them, she's not one to judge people before she gets to know them. I like the idea of a Stefan/Gwen/Klaus triangle! :D And yes, Elena is still the doppleganger and Gwen does have a role to play in the ritual but you'll find out what that is when it's time! XD I think Gwen is going to be the little sister that Damon had never had, but I don't plan on a triangle between Stefan/Gwen/Damon, because I have other plans for Damon! :D Oh, and yes, Klaus will play a part in Gwen possibly becoming a vampire. I hope this answered your questions! XD

I hope you all like this chapter! I decided to let her find out about vampires now, because it's connected to her uncle coming to town! But you'll find out more about her family and their history in upcoming chapters! And how Jack and Kellie fit into it as well as Gwen's brothers! XD

Read, Review, Follow/Favourite please! It really helps me figure out what needs changed or what I could do to improve the story! :D

SkittleMachine.

(P.S. Gwen Wallace is portrayed by Crystal Reed.)


End file.
